La sombra de tres Shinobi de la leyenda (Densetsunosan'nin no kage)
by jefferson0390
Summary: Después de un difícil combate contra Zamasu y posterior huida del futuro del Thuks, ya que Zeno-Sama decidió destruí todo sin dejar rastro alguno, pero desafortunadamente es su huida tuvieron complicaciones, así más opción para que sus amigos sobrevivieran, Goku decidió sacrificarse para qué ellos puedan vivir, ahora en un nuevo mundo nuestro Saiyajin tendrá nuevas aventuras y ami
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

La sombra de tres Shinobi de la leyenda

(Densetsunosan'nin no kage)

Prólogo.

Goku y Vegeta están teniendo uno de combates más difícil, ya que se estaba enfrentando a uno de los enemigo más poderosos y malvado que hayan tenido, este era Zamasu el dios corrompido, ya que su plan era acabar con todos mortales existentes en todo los universos, y prácticamente lo había logrado, pero el único obstáculo que tenía en estos momento eran los dos guerreros Saiyajin.

Los dos guerreros Saiyajin había echo de todo para acabar con su enemigo, incluso se funcionaron, así trayendo a uno de los guerreros más poderoso que a existido en cual era Vegetto.

La ficción prácticamente estaba humillando al dios corrupto, pero desafortunadamente Vegetto no duró mucho tiempo, ya que por su inmenso poder los arcillos potora no pudo resistir su tremendo poder, así acabado con la ficción.

(Para no alargar mucho digamos que pasó igual que el anime hasta parte donde volvió Zamasu).

Tanto Goku como Vegeta y Trunks, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que apesar de todos sus esfuerzos aún no podía acabar con Zamasu, esto dejó muy frustrado a los guerreros, en ese momento llegó Bulma junto a Mai, ya que ambas mujeres preguntaron que Hiba hacer ahora, pero lamentablemente no recibieron respuesta alguna.

Goku comenzó a revisar su camisa para ver si encontraba una semilla del ermitaño, Vegeta se dio de cuenta de esto y se pregunto que estaba haciendo, Goku el Hiba a decir pero antes encontro un extraño botón, y de inmediato recordó para que era.

Entonces Goku les pregunto a los Kaio-shin que Seno-sama aún seguía vivo en esta línea temporal, ambos Kaio-shin le dieron que sí ya que nadie podía a Seno-sama, al confirmar eso, Goku de inmediato presionó el botón.

Así apareciendo el rey del todo, Goku al verlo automáticamente fue a abrazarlo de felicidad, y rey del todo dijo.

Quién eres tú y porque me llamaste - dijo Zeno-Sama.

Zeno-Sama te llamé para me ayudes acabar con un sujeto malo - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Zeno-Sama al momento volteó a ver y miro el paisaje, y no le gustó lo que vio entonces dijo.

Tu fuiste el que hiciste eso - dijo Zeno-Sama algo molesto.

De inmediato Goku negó con ambas manos y señaló hacia el cielo y dijo.

No fui si el, el fue que hizo todo ese desastre - dijo Goku algo serio mientras señalaba al cielo.

Ya veo - Zeno-Sama algo serio.

Entonces acabarás con el - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Si lo borraré lo borraré con todo - dijo Zeno-Sama sin expresión.

De inmediato Zeno-Sama se elevó al cielo, e hizo aparecer dos esferas en sus manos, Goku al ver lo que Hiba hacer el rey del todo se alarmó, ya que el rey del todo no solo Hiba a destruir a Zamasu si no todo existente.

Entonces Goku de inmediato le dijo a Bulma que usará la máquina del tiempo para ir hacía el pasado, y también le dijo a los Kaio-shin que se fueran, de inmediato ambos Kaio-shin usaron el anillo del tiempo para regresar a pasado.

Entonces Bulma comenzó a encender la máquina del tiempo, pero lastimosamente la máquina del tiempo tenía muchas averías ya que Zamasu la había dañado demasiado, y Bulma no puedo arreglarlo del todo a tiempo.

Pero eso no le importa y la encendió, así Mai Trunk y Bulma, se subieron en cabina, Goku y Vegeta se agarraron de unas de las patas de la máquina, así lograron salir antes de que Zeno-Sama los destruyera con toda la existencia.

En brecha del tiempo.

Bulma trataba de estabilizar la máquina del tiempo lo que más podía pero lamentablemente no estaba teniendo resultado, ya que la máquina en su estado actual no podía soportar mucho peso.

Vegeta y Goku se había dado de cuenta de esto, y esto lo hacía sentir más frustrado ya que no podían hacer nada, Goku más serio de lo normal, ésto fue notado por Vegeta, y entonces dijo

Kakarotto en que está pensando - dijo Vegeta preocupado.

Entonces Goku le dedicó una sonrisa, Vegeta conocía esa sonrisa ya que el había visto hacé tiempo, entonces dijo.

Kakarotto no me digas que - dijo Vegeta sorprendido.

La verdad estuvo pensando en muchas formas de poder solucionar esta situación, y está fue la única manera de solucionarlo, Vegeta por favor dile a milk que lo siento, nunca pude ser esposo que ella quería, pero aún si siempre la quise y me hizo muy feliz, también dile a Gohan y Goten que no lo siento por ser un buen padre para ellos, pero aún si estoy muy orgulloso de ellos, y siempre lo voy querer sin importar el camino que escojan, a Bulma dile gracias por se mi mejor amiga ellas como mi hermana mayor y que también perdón por todos los problemas que causé, a mis amigos que los voy extraña, el maestro Roshi que el fue siempre un padre para mi y tú Vegeta al principio fuimos enemigos y te odiaba, pero ahora somos rivales grandes amigos y sobre todo era como mi hermano mayor, es por eso que te pido que cuides a la tierra por mi en ahora en adelante - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Vegeta al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse, entonces dijo.

Kakarotto no esper…..

Pero no termino ya que Goku se soltó de la máquina del tiempo, y con una sonrisa se despidió, Vegeta solo pudo decir.

KAKAROTTOOOOO - dijo de un grito desesperado.

Bulma, Mai y Thuks no había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero gracias al sacrificio de Goku la máquina del tiempo se pudo estabilizar lo suficientemente para regresar al pasado.

Cuando finalmente había llegado al pasado, habían aterrizado en la corporación cápsula donde los estaban esperando todos los guerreros Z, Bulma salió de la máquina del tiempo junto con su hijo y Mai, cuando bajaron notaron que no estaba Goku, solo veía a Vegeta con una expresión triste, esto también fue notado por los otros presentes, ya que comenzaron a preguntar qué había pasado con el Saiyajin.

Vegeta no le quedó más que contar lo que había sucedido, cabe decir quedo destrozado por la noticia y automáticamente se desmayó, Gohan y Goten no pudieron evitar llorar, más que todo Gohan, ya que sentía frustrado, ya que su padre tuvo otra vez que sacrificarse para derrotar un enemigo, y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

En la alejania estaba el dios de la destrucción del 7 Universo junto a su ángel asistente, ambas deidades estaban sería, entonces Bills habló.

Están son las consecuencia de haberme desobedecido - dijo Bills molestó.

Todos voltearon a ver al Hakai-shin, entonces el dijo.

Les dije que jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso, pero no me escucharon, y esto el resultado de esto - dijo Bills molestó.

Nadie dijo nada, entonces wiss habló.

Lo que dijo el señor Bills es muy cierto, es por eso que a los mortales se le tiene prohibido viajar en tiempo, ya que todo acto tiene consecuencia, ahora tendrá pagar con esa culpa - dijo wiss serío.

Y para que no se vuelva repetir esto - dijo Bills molesto.

Bills se acerco a la máquina del tiempo, todos se apartaron de su paso, ya que se podia notar que el dios estaba más molestó de lo normal y no querían hacerlo enojar más de lo que está, entonces cuando Bills se puso en frente de la máquina del tiempo, alzo su mano y dijo.

Hakai - dijo Bills molestó.

De inmediato la máquina del tiempo desapareció de la existencia, entonces se volteó a ver a los presentes y dijo.

No hay tiempo de lamentarse ya que se informó, que va realizar el torneo del poder, y aquellos universos que pierda será borrado por Zeno-Sama, y ahora que mi mejor guerrero se fue quedábamos en desventaja - dijo Bills molestó.

Todo se sorprendieron por eso, ya que no salían de una noticia, pero enterarse de otra todavía mucho peor.

Entonces Gohan cuento tiempo tenemos para el torneo y quiénes van ser los participantes - dijo Gohan serio.

Todos querían participar, desde Krillin hasta el maestro Roshi entre otros, entonces Bills habló.

Normalmente aceptaría que cualquiera participará, pero debido a estar circunstancias, me debí tomar medidas drásticas, ya elegi 3 participante, que son Dabura Freezer y Cell, así ustedes escojan los otros 7 participantes, y en cuanto al tiempo tenemos 3 así que wiss lo van entrenar, para que se fortalezca más rápido, y no tolerare es una orden - dijo Bills molesto serio.

Los presentes al escuchar eso nombre, no podía creerlo Hiba a protestar, pero vieron que el dios destructor tenía una mirada de enojó, mejor no quisieron decir nada para no empeorar las cosas.

Así Bills y wiss se fueron de la tierra, ya en espacio Bills pregunto.

Wiss es ya buscaste si en verdad Goku murió - dijo un Bills serío.

No sé si murió o no, ya que no podido ningún rastro de el, y si llego a caer en otro dimension, lastimosamente ya no pudo hacer nada, ya que eso está fuera de mis jurisdicción, y lo alguien con el nivel de mi padre puede encontrarlo - dijo Wiss serío.

Ya veo que lástima - dijo Bills serio.

Así lo dos partieron al planeta del dios destructor.

En Brecha Del Tiempo.

Se podía ver al Saiyajin, el sentía desperado ya que su cuerpo estaba teniendo cambios, ya que un momento a otro envejecia y otra veces rejuvenecia, esto lo tenía muy desperado, ya que dichos cambios afectaban su cuerpo en muchas medidas.

Entonces recordó algo pasó mucho tiempo, y eso fue cuando peleó con Maji Boo cuando este estaba funcionando con Vegeta, en un momento otro en un ataqué de rabia, Maji Boo comenzó a liberar mucho poder, y una de esas comenzó a crear portales a muchas dimensiones por la rabia, pero ésto muy riesgoso ya que si no podía estabilizar su poder, esto haría que muchas dimensiones se destruyeran, y eso algo no querían, entonces de inmediato recordó otra cosa, ya cuando estaba funcionando con Vegeta, pudo ver la memoria recientes del príncipe Saiyajin, y entonces vio que Black uso una guadaña de ki para romper la realidad, y así crear un Brecha dimensional.

Entonces de inmediato pensó que esa era la mejor opción, así que procedió a realizar su plan.

Entonces en un último esfuerzo Goku incremento su poder hasta donde más podía, pero el sabía que esto era muy riesgoso ya que su cuerpo, estaba muy debilitado, y mas que también que tenía el cuerpo de un niño, y no sabía si su cuerpo lo resistía, pero no tenía otra opción asi que procedió.

De inmediato aumento su poder hasta llegar al super Saiyan Blue, y como lo supuso, su cuerpo de niño no podía aguantar dicho poder causando le más dolor, pero aún si no le importa ya que era el todo o nada.

Entonces creo una espada de ki de colo azul celeste en su mano derecha, de inmediato procedió a realizar los mismos proceso que hizo Black, así en rápido movimiento enterró la espalda de ki en su mano izquierda, el Saiyajin admitió que dicho proceso era doloroso pero no le importa y siguió, en su mano izquierda le comenzó a salir un vapor, y su de inmediato que ya era el momento.

En un movimiento rápido retiro su mano derecha de la izquierda, y así sacando de este una guadaña de color azul celeste, el Saiyajin se quedó maravillado por lo había logrado, pero sabía que no era momento para eso.

Y entonces tomó la guadaña con sus manos, en rápido movimiento hizo un ataque, así creando una fisura en brecha del tiempo.

El Saiyajin al ver de inmediato trato de ir a dicha fisura, pero lastimosamente su cuerpo no relacionada, ya que había utilizado todo poder que le quedaba, así cuerpo no podía moverse.

Esto frusto, al Saiyajin ya que estaba muy cerca de salir de acá, él no quería morir en este lugar quería vivir, quería salir de este lugar como fuera, esto hizo que sus instintos de supervivencia se activarán de una forma acelerada.

De inmediato el Saiyajin fue rodeado de aura plateada, sus ojos pasaron a ser plateados, su cabello era de color blanco, el había activado si darse cuenta el Migate No Gokui, sin que diera cuenta.

Así que sin se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo, y entrando en la fisura que había creado.

Ya dentro de esa fisura, el Saiyajin aún con el Migate No Gokui, se había dado cuenta que había entrado en esta, no pudo notar que estaba encima de un planeta que era parecido en la tierra, pero no podía sentir la presencia de nadie conocido.

Entonces se había dado cuenta que estaba en otro dimension, cuando procedía a descender al planeta algo pasó.

Y es que las consecuencia de unas el Migate No Gokui en estado completo, en su pequeño cuerpo, comenzaron a pasarle factura.

Así haciendo que el Saiyajin diera un grito de dolor, y además que es su cuerpo comenzaron a salirle unos rayos de un color morado, así este quedando inconciente por el dolor, y quedando en deriva en espacio esperando su fin.

Pero lo que no se había dado cuenta el Saiyajin, es que desde que el había salido salido de esa fisura dimensional, alguien lo había estado observando, asi cuando el Saiyajin se había quedado inconsciente, decidió hacer apto de presencia.

Este era Rikudō no Shinsen o el sabio de los 6 caminos, está al momento de notar que se había creado un fisura dimensional, de inmediato se pudo a investigar y observar, quién salía de dicha fisura, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que era un niño, y no solo eso el podía el gran poder que desprendía era algo que nunca había sentido, nisi quiera con su madre, el también que niño en un momento a otro estaba gritando de dolor y que su cuerpo salió unos rayos de color morado, y de momento a otro quedó desmayado, así cuando vio que se había perdido la conciencia, decidió acercarse.

Cuando estaba al frente del niño, este pudo notar que apesar de ser un niño tenía un gran físico, si no también que tenía una cola, esto sorprendió al sabio de los 6 caminos.

Entonces decidió investigar quién era, asi que puso su mano en la cabeza del niño y procedió a ver sus recuerdos.

Después de un tiempo se sorprendió de lo que vió, ya que pudo ver que este niño en realidad no era un niño si no un adulto pero ciertos motivos volvió a ser un niño, además que también vió que no era un humano, si no un Saiyajin una raza guerreros, el al saber esto se aterró un poco ya que ellos una raza muy violenta y salvaje, pero luego de ver un recuerdo reprimido del niño solo pudo sonreír, ya que vio que los padres de éste a pesar de ser de esa raza era un diferentes en especial su madre.

También vió su vida todo lo que tuvo pasar, y los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer, y sobre todo el gran poder que tenía.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por chico, ya que este no podrá volver ver a sus seres queridos, así que tomo una decisión, y está era darle otra oportunidad, pero hay dos problemas uno era gran poder, por lo que pudo ver es que esté a volver a ser un niño otra vez, su cuerpo no podía soportar dicho poder, y además que el usa una energía diferente al chakra.

Así que para no tuviera problema con su poder decidió aplicarle un poderoso Fūinjutsu, para así poder sellar su poder, le costó mucho chakra pero al pudo logralo, además que estando inconciente fue más fácil de aplicarlo, ahora el tenia el mismo poder cuando se enfrentó a alguien llamado Tao Pai Pai.

Además de también sellarle su recuerdos, para que evitar que sufriera por la pérdida de no volver a su familia, solo recordaría su nombre su estilo de pelea, su técnica insignia, y que también a medida que pasara el tiempo recordaría ciertas cosas de su vida.

Y por último le dio dos regalos, uno fue le que ayudó con su transformación de Ozaru, porque por lo que vio en nunca pudo dominar dicha transformación, y por eso mató a su abuelo adoptivo, y es por le dio la capacidad de controlarla.

Y el segundo le creó un báculo que se parecía mucho al que el usaba cuando anteriormente, con las mismas características.

Así el sabio envío al pequeño Saiyajin, y lo envío al planeta, y dijo.

Te deseo buena suerte en esta vida, Son Goku, ya que tengo la seguridad, que tú traerá grandes cambios - dijo Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki con una sonrisa.

Tiempo después se podia ver al Saiyajin dormido en lo que parecía un campo de entrenamiento.

Tres niños que se acercaban a donde estaba dormido el Saiyajin, ellos al ver al Saiyajin dormido decidieron acercase para despertado.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba el Saiyajin dormido, procedieron a despertarlo, cuando finalmente pudieron ver despertarlo.

Cuando se despertó estaba confundido, ya que no sabía dónde estaba y como había llegado hasta acá, entonces miró al niños que los había despertado, entonces este dijo.

Quién son ustedes y que Hago acá - dijo Goku algo confundido.

Eso mismo te estoy preguntando - dijo la niña del grupo algo sería.

El Saiyajin se tocaba la cabeza y podía recordar muchas cosas, pero entonces recordó algo dijo.

Mi nombre es Son Goku, de lo otro se porque estoy ya que no recuerdo nada - dijo Goku algo confundido.

Los niños no confiaban mucho en lo que dijo, el Saiyajin pero decidieron esperar que llegara su maestro el decidirá que hacer con el, así que sin más opción de presentaron.

Mi nombre Jiraiya - dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre es Orochimaru - dijo Orochimaru algo serio.

Mi nombre es Tsunade - dijo Tsunade algo sería.

Goku al ver que los tres niños se había presentado, con una sonrisa dijo.

Es placer de conocerlo, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos - dijo Goku con su sonrisa clásica.

Fin del prólogo.

Buenos chicos este es nuevo fic, que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, como pudieron notar Goku es un niño de nuevo, y esta en época donde Jiraiya Tsunade y Orochimaru eran uno niños.

Como también se notó el tiene los poderes sellado ya que en su cuerpo actual no podría aguantar dicho poder, pero al pasar el tiempo el ira recuperando sus poderes.

También tengo que decirle aquí no habrá harem Goku tendrá solo una pareja nada más, y que también tendrá una invocación.

Así que espero que me apoyen con este nuevo trabajo, y díganme qué les pareció el prólogo.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta la próxima chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia De Derecho Ninguno De Éstos Personajes Me Pertenece Si No A Sus Respectivos Creadores Ésto Solo Lo Hago Para Entrener.

La sombra de tres Shinobi de la leyenda

(Densetsunosan'nin no kage)

Capítulo 1.

Los niños al ver que el Saiyajin se había presentado, entonces dividieron hacerle una pregunta.

Entonces Son Goku que hacés acá en este lugar - dijo Tsunade algo sería.

Goku trataba de recordar, pero al hacerlo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, esto fue notado por Orochimaru, Hiba a decir algo pero Jiraiya habló.

Tsunade no crees que está siendo con el, espere que llegue sensei, y el sabrá que hacer - dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

Tsunade pero no sabemos porque está acá Jiraiya - Tsunade algo molesta.

Aunque me cueste creerlo estoy de acuerdo con Jiraiya, esperemos a sensei, ya que al parecer el no recuerda nada o me equivoco Son Goku - dijo Orochimaru algo serio.

Así trato de recordar, pero solo recuerdo mi nombre - dijo Goku algo triste.

Waou Orochimaru como supiste eso - dijo Jiraiya algo sorprendido.

Porque lo que e investigado cuando una persona regularmente pierde su memoria, al momento de tratar de recordar comienzo a dolerle la cabeza - dijo Orochimaru serío.

Y entonces porque puede recordar su nombre - dijo Jiraiya algo curioso.

Puede ser que aún tenga cierto recuerdo de su pasado - dijo Orochimaru algo pensativo.

Ya veo y hay una forma de recuperar sus recuerdos - dijo Jiraiya curioso.

Hay dos formas, una es que su recuerdo poco a poco van regresando - dijo Orochimaru serío.

Y la otra - dijo Jiraiya algo curioso.

Hay un pequeña posibilidad que su recuerdo vuelva con un buen golpe en la cabeza - dijo Orochimaru algo serio.

Al escuchar Tsunade se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa y dijo.

Con qué con un buen golpe jejejeje - dijo Tsunade acomodando sus puños, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Al Saiyajin al ver es sonrisa, por instinto retrocedió, entonces Jiraiya se puso entre en medio de los dos y dijo.

Ya Tsunade déjalo no ves que lo estás asustado - dijo Jiraiya con un tono suave.

No escuchaste a Orochimaru, ya que se le doy un buen golpe en la cabeza recuperara su memoria - dijo Tsunade con sonrisa maliciosa.

Tanto a Jiraiya como a Orochimaru, se les forma una gota de sudor, ya que sabían el temperamento de sus compañera, el Saiyajin por una extraña razón le temia al carácter la niña y por instinto, se colocó atrás de Orochimaru, Orochimaru al ver solo suspiro y dijo.

Tsunade solo que es una posibilidad, así que deja de comportarte de esa manera - dijo Orochimaru serío.

Tsunade solo frunció el ceño y dijo.

Bien como ustedes quieran - dijo Tsunade molesta mientras se cruzan de brazos.

El Saiyajin al ver que la niña no le Hiba nada salió detrás de Orochimaru, con un alivio, a ver las cosas se había calmado, los tres niños comenzaron analizar al Saiyajin, pudieron ver que el niño era un poco más bajo que ellos además, que apesar de ser un niño tenía una gran condición física, y que también su ropa consistía, en Gi de color naranja, por debajo de este tenía una camisa de color azul, también que tenía unas botas de combate, también un cinturón y unas muñequera del mismo color de la camisa, no solo eso su cabello era extraño ya que ése de un color negro con puntas y un brillo gris, este consiste en tres mechones colgando a la derecha de su frente y dos colgando a la izquierda, su cabello también se levanta en la frente con cuatro picos y tres mechones por detrá, también tenía un báculo que lo tenía es su espalda, y por último lo que más le sorprendía es que tenía un cola, que le sobresalía.

Tsunade al ver la cola de Saiyajin, no se aguanto la curiosidad, y la agarró sin que esté se diera cuenta, el Saiyajin al momento en que sintió que le agarrón su cola, sintio un gran dolor y pegó un gran grito.

HAY ME DUELE SUELTA MI COLITA - dijo un Goku con un grito de dolor.

Tsunade de inmediato soltó la cola del Saiyajin, ya que no pensaba que esto le sucedería, por otro lado Orochimaru se sintió algo curioso por esto, por otro lado Jiraiya comenzó a reí por lo que había pasado, entonces Tsunade algo apenada dice.

Lo siento no sabía que eso te lastimaba - dijo Tsunade un poco apenada.

Goku solo le sonrió, y dijo.

Tranquila se que no le hiciste a propósito - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

La niña le de volvió la sonrisa al Saiyajin, así los 4 comenzaron a interactuar, Goku y Jiraiya conectaron enseguida, ya que ambos en cierta manera son parecido luego se le unió Tsunade, y por último Orochimaru, es más tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya estaban sorprendido de que Orochimaru se le relacionara con otra persona que no fueran ellos o sus maestros, y algo que lo más le sorprendió fue que Orochimaru estaba riendo de las tonterías del Saiyajin, y así los 4 comenzaron a establecer una gran amistad.

Desde las alejania estaba alguien que había visto todo lo que estaba pasando, este era Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage, el había había estando observando desde el principio todo lo acontecido con el Saiyajin y sus alumnos, y le pareció algo interesante en la forma en que se estaba relacionado, y que también Orochimaru estaba interactuando con el, ya que nunca lo había con nadie más que sus compañeros, y no solo eso que estuviera riéndose de una forma natural y alegre.

El sabio que Orochimaru que apesar de gran talento, tenía una gran maldad interna y lujuria por el poder, y a tratado de llevar a su alumno lejos de eso rasgos de personalidad, pero algo le decía que con ese niño lo podria lograr, pero tenía que saber si tenías las habilidades necesarias, así que decidió hacer una pequeña prueba.

Así que salió de dónde estaba escondido, sus alumnos al verlo lo saludaron, este ser acerco donde estaba ellos y también los saludo, entonces vio el Saiyajin le dio una sonrisa y dijo.

Hola muchacho como te llamas - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Mi nombre Son Goku señor - dijo Goku con respecto.

Con qué Son Goku es placer mi Hiruzen Sarutobi, y que hace en este lugar - dijo Hiruzen algo curioso.

El ya sabía, ya que había escuchado todo mientras estaba escondido, pero quería asegurase de que no fuera un espía u algo parecido, entonces vio que el Saiyajin puso una mirada triste.

No puedo recordar mi pasado señor, solo puede recordar mi nombre - dijo Goku con tristeza.

Hiruzen analizó lo dicho por el Saiyajin, y se dio de cuenta que no había ni pizca de mentira por lo que había dicho, entonces dijo.

Ya veo te tuvo que pasar algo, para que no puedas recordar nada, pero tranquilo aquí no te pasará nada - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin al ver también le devolvió una sonrisa, entonces Hiruzen habló.

Entonces chico los traje hoy porque vamos a tener una prueba especial - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

De cuál se trataría sensei - dijo Tsunade curiosa.

Entonces Hiruzen saco dos cascabeles, y se los mostró a sus alumnos, ellos quedaron algo curioso, entonces Jiraiya decidió preguntar.

Oye para que son esos cascabeles - dijo Jiraiya algo curioso.

Hiruzen se le formo un tic en ojo, ya que Jiraiya siempre lo llamaba viejo, entonces suspiro y dijo.

La prueba consiste en que me tiene que quitar los cascabeles - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Pero solo veo y nosotros somos 3 - dijo Jiraiya algo dudoso.

Eso significa que uno de nosotros no pasará la prueba - dijo Orochimaru con un tono serio.

En efecto Orochimaru, el que no me quité el cascabel tendrá un castigo - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Los 3 niños se pusieron serio, ya que no querían recibir un castigo, en alejania se podia ver al Saiyajin que veia curioso, lo que estaba pasando, este fue notado por Hiruzen, y se lo formo una sonrisa, ya que está va ser la oportunidad para probar las capacidades del niño, entonces dijo.

Oye Goku te gustaría participar en esta prueba - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin al ver que Hiruzen le dijo que si queria participar se emocionó, de inmediato acepto, Tsunade Hiba a protestar por eso, pero fue detenida por Jiraiya y Orochimaru ya que ellos querían ver de qué era capaz el Saiyajin.

Entonces Hiruzen sacó otro cascabel, y ahora tenía 3 entonces dijo.

Como ven ahora tengo 3 cascabeles, eso significa que nada a cambiado, tiene que quitarme los cascabeles, puede usar cualquier método entendido - dijo Hiruzen serío.

Los 4 niños asintieron, entonces dijo Hiruzen habló.

Entonces todo está entendido comienze - dijo Hiruzen con un grito.

Al momento que Hiruzen les dijo que comenzará, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru, procedieron a esconderse para si preparar una estrategia, por otro lado el Saiyajin no se movió para ningún, esto dejó algo curioso a Hiruzen, entonces dijo.

Goku ya dije que comenzará - dijo Hiruzen algo curioso.

Si lo escuché señor, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que peleé - dijo Goku con media sonrisa.

Hiruzen le pareció algo interesante, entonces dijo.

Bueno dije puede usar cualquier momento, y sí que crees esa la mejor forma para ti adelante - dijo Hiruzen algo interesado.

Entonces Goku de inmediato se puso de pelea, Hiruzen al ver esa pose se interesó, ya que nunca había visto dicha posee, entonces espero que el Saiyajin atacará.

De inmediato el Saiyajin se lanzó hacia a Hiruzen, entonces el Saiyajin le lanzó un golpe con su mano derecha a Hiruzen, el lo logro atrapar a tiempo, en rápido movimiento Goku con su pierna izquierda le lanzó una patada a la cara de Hiruzen, este reacción a tiempo y pudo lograr atrapar la pierna del Saiyajin, pero vio que este sonreí y con pierna libre le lanzó una patada a su pecho, Hiruzen de un rápido movimiento soltó las extremidades que le tenia atrapada al Saiyajin y logró el esquivar la parada.

Hiruzen al estar a una distancia segura, analizó lo sucedido, y se dio de cuenta de varios aspectos, uno era que el Saiyajin tenía más de la que aparentaba ya que los golpes que logró atrapar pudo sentir la fuerza que tenían, segundo era que apesar de ser un niño se dio de cuenta que era un luchador experimentado, ya que pudo notar que el Saiyajin lo que quería probar sus habilidades, entonces dijo.

Vaya Goku al parecer eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, dime qué estilo de peleas utilizas - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, de inmediato se llevó a mano derecha a su cabeza, ya que le comenzó a doler al tratar de recordar, Hiruzen se dió cuenta de eso, así que trato detener al Saiyajin, pero entonces este dijo.

Kame senryū que significa el estilo tortuga - dijo Goku con algo de dolor mientras aún tenía su mano en cabeza.

Hiruzen nunca había escuchado ese estilo de pelea, y esto lo dejo más curioso, pero también se dio de cuenta que el Saiyajin recordaba ciertas cosas de su pasado, siempre cuando le hacían preguntas que lo relacionaban a su pasado.

Cuando por fin le habían pasado su dolor de cabeza el Saiyajin procedió con su ataqué, entonces Hiruzen entonces decidió poner un poco más serio, si ambos sugieron con la pelea.

Tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya y Orochimaru, estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaba viendo, ya que el Saiyajin le estaba dando pelea a sus maestros, y se dieron cuenta que el Saiyajin era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Volviendo con la pelea, se podía ver a un Saiyajin algo cansado, ya que Hiruzen era alguien muy fuerte y esto lo emocionaba, por otro lado Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de combate del niño, pero entonces decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas, ya que tiempo se estaba acercando.

Así que un rápido movimiento Hiruzen día atacar al Saiyajin, el ver trato de esquivarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que adulto fue mucho más rápido, este le propinó un golpe en el estómago, dicho impacto fue tan fuerte que le hizo escupir saliva al Saiyajin, y de rápido movimiento Hiruzen trato de propinarle un patada al Saiyajin.

Este pudo reaccionar al último momento, así evitando la patada, Hiruzen al ver esto sonrio, entonces dijo.

Goku debo admitir que eres demasiado fuerte, pero es hora de acabar con esto no crees - dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

El Goku solo sonrió, entonces dijo.

Estoy de acuerdo - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Entonces Sarutobi a toda velocidad fue directo al Saiyajin para propinarle un golpe, el Saiyajin no se movió en ningún momento, entonces cuando Sarutobi estaba apunto de golpearlo algo pasó.

Lo que había pasado era cuando Hiba golpear al Saiyajin, su puño lo traspaso al Saiyajin, esto sorprendió a Hiruzen que no esperaba eso, y no solo eso pasó si no que también este fue rodeado por varias imágenes del Saiyajin, Hiruzen estaba confundido ya que no sabía que técnica había utilizado el Saiyajin, esto lo confundió.

Por otro lado los 3 alumnos de Sarutobi no daban crédito que lo que veía, ya que también estaba sorprendido por eso, y así que estaban a la expectativa de lo que podía pasar.

Entonces Hiruzen se mantenía alerta, ya que no sabía cuál era el próximo movimiento del Saiyajin, y dicho el pudo ver qué había aparecido atrás de tratando de agarrar el cascabel, y acto Seguido le propinó un golpe, pero se sorprendió de lo que vio, ya que su golpe volvió a traspasar al Saiyajin así como había sucedido hace poco, el entonces el Saiyajin apareció adelante de este, para propinarle un golpe, Hiruzen al ver que tenía su defensa descuida, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos para recibir el impacto.

Pasaron unos segundos y vio que no había recibido ningún daño, así que decidió abrir sus ojos, y lo que vio lo sorprendió, y es que hay estaba el Saiyajin sonriendo ya que este tenía en una de sus manos un cascabel, Sarutobi solo pudo suspirar y con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku felicidades, tu eres el primero en pasar la prueba - dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

Gracias por la pelea señor Sarutobi, aunque sé que usted no uso toda su fuerza, ya que su lo hubiera echo, yo no podía haber ganado - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Sarutobi solo podía sonreí por eso, entonces dijo.

Dejando eso de un lado, como se llama la técnica que usaste, ya que me pereció muy interesante - dijo Sarutobi algo curioso.

Bueno al momento de recordar, el estilo tortuga, me vino recuerdo de mucho movimiento, y este era una de éstos, su nombre es Zanzōken - dijo Goku algo pensativo.

Zanzōken en que consiste dicha técnica - dijo Sarutobi algo curioso.

Bueno el Zanzōken consiste en moverse con una rapidez que hace que la imagen del usuario se quede atrás y no se lo pueda ver bien para atacar. Muy a menudo, se utiliza para esquivar un ataque para luego contraatacar o también para confundir al enemigo, haciendo que el rival no descubra quién es el verdadero - dijo Goku algo pensativo.

Vaya interesante, bueno Goku ve descansa un rato ya que aún falta que los otros pasen entendido - dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin asintió, y se fue a sentar en un piedra a esperar que la prueba terminará, tanto Tsunade como Jiraiya y Orochimaru, estaba emocionado por lo que había sucedido, y se llenaron de confianza, pero desafortunadamente uno de ellos se emocionó más de la habitual, y con dijo.

Bueno viejo tu y yo ahora, en mano a mano - dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa confiada.

Tsunade y Orochimaru, solo pudieron suspirar ya que su compañero de equipo avances puede ser un idiota, el Saiyajin solo sonria al ver esto.

Después se podia ver a un Jiraiya amarrado en un tronco, delante de él estaba sus compañeros de equipo junto con sensei y el Saiyajin, Tsunade se burlaba de el, ya que no pudo conseguir el cascabel, en eso Jiraiya le dijo que era una tabla, Hiruzen tuvo que agarrar a sus estudiantes, por que si no sabía que él sería hombre muerto, el Saiyajin se asusto de como había enojado Tsunade, y se prometió no hacerla enojar, Orochimaru solo suspiro por ésto.

Ya cuando las cosas se había calmado las cosas, entonces Hiruzen volteó hacia el Saiyajin, este al ver que adulto se volteó a ver se puso tensó, entonces Hiruzen con una sonrisa dijo.

Goku apesar de ser un niño tienes grandes habilidades, te gustaría ser un ninja de Konoha - dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

El Saiyajin cambio a una expresión seria, esto sorprendió a todos ya que el poco tiempo que habían pasado, el mostrado ser persona alegre, entonces dijo.

Un ninja de Konoha, que es eso se come - dijo Goku algo confundido.

Sarutobi y sus alumnos solo se cayeron de espalda, ya que no esperaba eso, entonces después de explicarle que ninja y Konoha, Goku se emocionó con la idea y dijo.

Si me convierto en Ninja eso significa que me voy a enfrentar con tipo, y además de que pueda estar con amigos Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru - dijo Goku contento.

Los 3 mencionado no pudieron evitar sonreír ya que el Saiyajin lo consideraba sus amigos, apesar de pasar poco tiempo con ellos, eso también le hizo sonreír a Sarutobi, entonces dijo.

Entonces que dices Goku, quieres ser un ninja de Konoha - dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa.

Acepto - dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

Entonces felicidades oficialmente eres un ninja de Konoha, y bienvenido al equipo Equipo Hiruzen - dijo con una sonrisa.

Así como fue que creo, que un futuro sería conocido uno de los equipos ninjas más poderoso de las historias.

Fin capítulo.

Bueno chicos cómo les pareció el capitulo de hoy espero que le haya, gustado si es así deje sus comentarios ya que eso me motiva.

Como les dije Goku va tener un invocación, traten de adivinar cual es, además que también solo tendrá una pareja.

Bueno se despide su amigo Jefferson0390 hasta próxima chao.


End file.
